


Healing Wish

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: If I play the BL route I always pair Byleth with Sylvain because I love him so much. I also went on a prompt generator to get me some prompts and one of them said that Byleth had to undress Sylvain to heal and injury and this is what I did for this fic. I'm starting to suck at endings, oooh weell.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 32





	Healing Wish

Sylvain remembered the first time he took a hit for Byleth. It wasn't bad, though it wasn't great either. He remembers that she was rather concerned. It made him feel bad for saying the words he did to her before the incident. It was even worse when she forgave him for saying those words. Though, if he were to take another blow for her, he gladly will, and he did. Sylvain could feel his head get dizzy and heavy. He was becoming light-headed and he couldn't understand why. He saw the blood-red spit spew out of his mouth, hitting the ground in front of him. _Oh._ He traced his hand over the large gash on his chest. He felt the thick liquid against his hands as he fell off of his horse. Byleth watched in horror to see him fall off his horse. She grabbed onto him, tearing off his armor. 

"Stay with me Sylvain," she said frantically. She has never felt this way before. She was used to losing people, but the people close to her, it hurt really bad. She could feel her heart get heavy. "Please talk to me," she added, trying to heal his injuries. 

All he could see was the blurriness of her pale skin and her light green hair. As she kept on talking, he breathed out slow, heavy breaths as he slowly closes his eyes. The last thing he heard was Byleth screaming his name followed by her placing her ear on his bloody chest. She was thankful to hear his heart beating, but she didn't know for how long. 

Sylvain opened his eyes. He blinked them once. He blinked them multiple times, faster. He was alive. He didn't know how, but he was. He slowly sat up, biting his bottom lip as he sharply breathed in, feeling the agonizing pain in his torso. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling the bandages underneath his fingers, and the other hand clutching the bed. Right. He forgot that he got badly injured in the last battle. Sylvain looked around the room. No Byleth. He didn't remember anything after he passed out, he didn't know if she was alright. He didn't even know how long he had been unconscious. It could have been a day since he got hurt or the whole war could have ended for all he knew. One way or another, he was concerned for Byleth. 

In excruciating pain, he got out of bed, letting out of a scream of pain. He stumbled over to the chair, slowly putting on his shirt. He didn't even care to button it up. As much as he wanted to look his best for the ladies and for the men, he didn't care at this point. The only wanted to make sure that she was okay. As he walked out the door, he kept hearing Manuela's protests for him to keep on resting. She insisted that Byleth was okay and well. His response was all the same. He needed to see her in person. He wanted to make sure that she was okay himself. Sylvain walked around the monastery. She wasn't around. Before he could ask the Gatekeeper where she was, she, and the rest of the army, came back from their mission. Byleth became very concerned. She rushed up to him, catching him before he collapsed. 

"What are you doing out of bed," she asked, tightening her grip around him. 

"I...I need," he breathed out, in a low, gruff voice. "I needed to see you." 

"What for?" 

"I needed to know...to know if you are okay." 

"I'm fine," she said, her voice breaking. She was glad that he was worried about her, but it soon disappeared when he started to slip in and out of consciousness. "Sylvain!" 

He shook his head to wake himself up. "I'm fine...I'm fine." 

"No, you are not!" She cried. "Let's get you back to bed!" 

"Ngghh." He stammered out. 

She took him back to the infirmary, laying him back on the bed. Her and Manuela checked his wounds and made sure that he was in stable condition. When Sylvain woke up next, he shook his head. What he remembered felt like a fuzzy dream. Everything was a blur. He looked around, no one was here but him. As he let out an irritated sigh, Byleth walked in. 

"Irritated," she asked. 

"Yes," he replied. "I'm such an idiot." 

"Why is that?" 

"Because I've gotten myself in so much trouble." 

A low sigh escaped Byleth's lips. If anyone was the idiot was her. She didn't realize that she was an open target. But for one split second, she was and in that moment, Sylvain took her consequence. 

"It's not your fault," she said, releasing another breath of air. She reached out her hands towards his chest. She slowly undid his bandages, tracing his scar. 

Sylvain placed his hands on hers, feeling her fingertips and palms. "No, I'm not. I'm just happy that someone like you is still alive." 

"Do you-" 

"No," he said, knowing exactly what she was going to ask. 

The two spoke no more words. Sylvain only let out little gasps of pain whenever Byleth was trying to heal him. She traced over his, the were rigid, tough. But no other scars were as deep as this one. She laid him back down to let him rest. For the next week, her and Manuela would keep a close eye on him. He was soon cleared to help fight in battle, but he never went into battle. Not for a little while. It was on Byleth's orders that he didn't. She wanted to take an extra purcation on his behalf. And every time she left, he would wait by the Gatekeeper and wait for her return. He would have a smile one his face, knowing that she was safe and sound. Byleth would continually make sure that Sylvain's scar wasn't hurting him. It ached everyone once in a while. But it was only on rainy days. 

Byleth went to Sylvain's room to check up on him. She knocked on the door, but no reply. She knocked again. Still no reply. She opened the door, he wasn't there. She walked around the monestary, only to find him near the gazeebo. She started to stare at him. With the moonlight hitting his face, he was handsome. He looked at her with a kind and warm smile on his face. 

"You know, people are starting to talk," he started. 

"About what?" She asked. 

"About us." 

"Why does that matter? I'm just making sure that you are okay." 

"It doesn't really, but it's going to bare ill will for you, especially knowing that I've been cleared from medical leave awhile ago." Sylvain's smile turned into a smirk and what is naturally like him, he takes his mind somewhere else. "Unless there is another reason why you keep checking on me." 

Byleth's face became blush pink. He was starting to catch on. 

"By the looks of it, you've have a little crush on me." 

"Not a chance." 

He chuckled. He walked up to her, placing his forehead on hers. "Don't worry. It's okay, because I have a crush on you too." 

Her face became a deeper red. She felt elated. She placed her hands on her his chest. "I don't want you to take any more devestating blows. Not for me." 

Her eyes were endearing and determined. He really wished he could say no to her. "You know, I wish I could, but that's not possible. I would take a thousand of these blows for you." 

Byleth sighed. "I know you are trying to be romantic, but I'm being serious." 

"Hehehe...I know. But seriously will take a thousand blows for you. I will not regret any of them," he told her, clutching his chest. 

She sighed. She knew he wasn't going to change his mind. He was a stubborn as she was. "At least let me have your back. Let me protect you." 

"That's-That's not how this works. I'm trying to protect you!" 

"Hehe, we'll protect each other." 

"Ugh," he sighed. She knew she wasn't going to change her mind. "Fine, fine. We will protect each other." 

Hearing her giggle put a smile on his face. 

"It's getting late and we have a council in the morning." 

"Will you walk me back to me room," she winked. 

"Of course." 

Sylvain took her arm and walked back to her room. He gave her a light peck on her cheek before she closed her door. He started to walk back to his room. He looked up at the stars one last time. Night time was slowly becoming his favorite time of day.

**Author's Note:**

> If I play the BL route I always pair Byleth with Sylvain because I love him so much. I also went on a prompt generator to get me some prompts and one of them said that Byleth had to undress Sylvain to heal and injury and this is what I did for this fic. I'm starting to suck at endings, oooh weell.


End file.
